362
Carolyn manages to find out the combination to the safe and steals the keys to Tony's office where Julia's notebook is kept. Synopsis Teaser : The skies over Collinwood are lit by lightning and the crash of thunder resounds through the great hall. But Collinwood is deserted, save for one terrified woman. She fears more than the storm; she fears a dead man who perhaps has returned from the grave to haunt her. Tormented by the ghost of Dave Woodard, Julia Hoffman has reached the breaking point. The phone rings; Julia answers it. Woodard's ghost is on the line. He tells her that soon, very soon, she will die. Act I Woodard's ghost informs Julia that, "she will die when she least expects it. Perhaps it will happen tomorrow, or the day after that, or perhaps tonight." The door of her bedroom distorts as the knob begins to turn. Julia screams, and then whimpers. The door opens and Barnabas appears. He asks Julia if she is alright. Then he tells her that he dropped by because Carolyn told him she was alone. Barnabas tries to convince Julia that he is concerned about her, and that he is not the one who is trying to terrify her. He asks her to trust him again but, despite his seeming sincerity, Julia begs him to stop tormenting her. Act II Barnabas meets with Carolyn, who is now feeling sorry for Julia. Barnabas tells Carolyn that Julia deserves to be punished for trying to turn Victoria Winters against him. He is determined to see Julia spend the rest of her life in an institution for the insane but first he needs her notebook. Carolyn tells Barnabas that she knows the combination to Tony Peterson's safe. When she was out to lunch with him earlier her bracelet broke and he put it inside the safe. Carolyn watched as he opened the combination lock. Barnabas tells her to get the keys to Tony’s office, retrieve the notebook from the safe, and then to replace the keys so that no one knows how the notebook disappears. He informs Carolyn that he wants the notebook tonight. Act III Carolyn and Tony enter his apartment. The couple have been to a dinner initiated by Carolyn, and she has asked to come back to his apartment. Tony asks her what she wants, and she tells him she wants a drink. While Tony is out of the room Carolyn steals his keys from his jacket pocket. When he comes back with the drink, Carolyn tells him she forgot that she has to run an errand for Roger Collins. She says she must leave but that she will return. He asks to go with her but she refuses. He tells her she has one hour but, if she doesn't come back, their budding relationship is over. Act IV Julia is pacing in her room until she hears Roger come home. He asks where Carolyn is, and Julia says she doesn’t know. Roger tells Julia that Carolyn has been dating Tony Peterson, a young man who is out to destroy him. Julia tells Roger that she is tired and she's going to bed. When Roger leaves the room Julia calls Tony. She tells him she must see him immediately and then hangs up. Shortly afterwards, Julia shows up at Tony's door. She tells him that Carolyn is using him to get her notebook. She asks to see her notebook which Tony had removed from the safe. Tony discovers that his keys are missing from his jacket pocket. Meanwhile, Carolyn sneaks into Tony's office attempting to steal the notebook. She opens the safe but discovers that the notebook is no longer there. As she is going through the safe, the lights go on and Tony catches her going through his things. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: A man's apartment says a lot about him. : Tony: Well mine says that I don't have much money, and that I don't empty cigarette butts out of ashtrays. ---- : Roger: Carolyn is always attracted to insolent young men who want to damage the family name, it seems to be a pattern with her. It's probably some form of rebellion. Dramatis personae * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Jerry Lacy as Tony Peterson * Peter Turgeon as Dave Woodard (voice only) Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of actor Peter Turgeon and the character Dave Woodard. * Tony's apartment set is actually the one previously used for Burke Devlin, only re-dressed. Tony's room number is 24, the reverse of Burke's room number. In 561, Joe Haskell's apartment number is also 24. * Unusually, the recap from the end of the previous episode is longer and takes up part of Act I. Story * What was Carolyn doing after she left Tony's apartment? In the amount of time it took Carolyn to get from there to Tony's office, open the safe (she knew the combination) and discover the notebook is not there, Tony had managed to start reading, receive Julia's phone call, wait at least 10 minutes for her arrival, have a lengthy chat with her, discover his office keys missing, and get to his office to find Carolyn still kneeling by the safe. * Tony previously said that a night watchman is on duty in his office building, but Carolyn seemingly had no trouble getting in. (Maybe this could explain why Tony managed to do so much during the same time it seemed Carolyn did so little (see previous story note). Maybe Carolyn spent time flirting with the night watchman until he let her in.) * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Carolyn: Can't find the notebook. * TIMELINE: It was the "other night" when Tony came to see Roger at Collinwood (occurred in 357). Bloopers and continuity errors * Carolyn, when ordered to steal the notebook, asks, "But what if I'm caught?" Barnabas replies, "See that you don't." He should more properly have said, "See that you aren't.", or "See that you're not." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 362 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 362 - The Day After0362